


梦碎后仍爱你

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [21]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 流产
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: 译文 translate [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 2





	梦碎后仍爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/gifts).
  * A translation of [I love you even if our dream is gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838807) by [LouiseFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox). 



索尔从她那双美丽的深褐色眼睛里看出，她已经失去了所有的希望，再也没有希望了。他不需要阅读别人的情绪和感受的能力，因为他看到了，她感受到了他的感受，他感受到了她的所作所为。他们分担了他们的痛苦，但她是最能承受痛苦的人。

不用说什么，他只是从她看他的眼神、从她伸手去抓他的时候她握手的样子看出来。她微笑的样子，尽管她的眼神冰冷。

他们共用床榻已久，他看不见。

她每呼吸一次都很痛苦，白天仍然振作起来，只是因为她不是那种让别人看到她有多崩溃的人。

但他知道。他尽了最大的努力和她在一起，给她所需要和应得的爱，即使她把每个人都推到一边，独自生活在充满愤怒和悲伤的世界里。

“索尔——”她的声音被打断了。她不需要说。他不想让她这么做，他明白了，她没有说任何话。当他进来时，房间里已经黑了，但还没有黑到能把看到的东西藏起来；血说的话比她还多。

他尽量不看。

“请——”

圣英雄不想让他的仙子乞求。没有理由这么做。他慢慢地走到她坐在床上的地方，抽泣着，用拳头攥着床单。

他讨厌看到她这样。如果他说他不太累，他会撒谎的。但在这一刻，他知道她已经打完架了，她再也不能打了。

“没事，法拉。”他轻轻地抱着她，而她把脸埋在他胸前，她的整个身体因悲伤、痛苦和疲惫而剧烈地颤抖。如果他能独自承受她所感受到的一切，他就会承受她的痛苦，所以她不需要。但不管他多么渴望，他都做不到。

这样看她是不对的。看到她在梦中哭泣，黑暗吞噬了她身上仍带着的希望之光。

他们已经试了很久了。这就够了。

“我很抱歉，” 仙子喊道。她的手紧紧抓住他的衬衫。“对不起。”她一遍又一遍地重复着她的话，直到她失声，他发现自己又能说话了。

不需要说这些话，因为在他看到她的痛苦的地方，她也看到了他的痛苦。

“请不要道歉，法拉。不是……不是你的错。”不是的，他从来没有想过要责怪她。只不过是这样而已。但他知道这是他们最后的机会。从来没有过多的希望，但他仍然发现自己希望它，祈祷它最终会成功。

她抬起头来看着他，泪流满面。索尔知道她不相信他。在她眼里这是她自己的错，她自己的失败。但事实并非如此，她尽了最大努力，他知道这一点。他看到她这样做已经二十多年了。

他轻轻地让她重新坐起来。他知道她只能坐在那儿盯着墙看，所以他把打扫卫生当成了自己的职责。她不需要再看到这些乱七八糟的东西了。

“法拉，你能站起来吗？就一会儿？我想换床单。”

仙女睁大眼睛看着他，好像她不敢相信他让她这么做。她还是慢慢地起床了。她的腿好像支撑不住她。

但他在她摔倒之前抓住了她，又把她拉进了他的怀里。“我会抱着你。没事的，法拉。我不会让你走的。”他知道这让她很伤心，很累，很痛。在她的外表下，她并没有假装的那么坚强。

很久以前，当他们结婚时，他答应她无论如何都会在那里。所以他现在会关心她，因为她以前从来没有这么需要过。如果这意味着她会感觉好些，如果这有助于她康复的话，他很容易把自己的感情从她身边推开。

圣英雄忍不住质疑他们是否还能痊愈。如果这能在某个时候停止伤害。这些年来，这种希望一直带着他们，使他们忘记了真相，因为当他们崩溃的时候，他们只能等待另一个机会，只是为了再次重复。

他小心翼翼地帮她坐在窗前的小沙发上，用毯子把她裹起来，吻了吻她的额头。“就一会儿。然后我可以再抱你一次。”

索尔开始在抽屉里寻找新床单，仿佛换一张血迹斑斑的床就能带走现实。他希望看到他们的床干净能消除所有的感情。但事实并非如此。这么多年来他已经做了多少次了？扔掉曾经的白色床单，和它们一起回忆另一个垂死的希望？

但他知道这次是最后一次了。他知道他再也不必那样做了，法拉再也不必坐在沙发上看着他，确保她再也不必看到血了。

总是一样的。当他把床收拾好后，他从衣柜里拿出干净的衣服给她，帮她走进淋浴间，洗去她身上的血。

“不会有事的，我向你保证，”他低声说，这时她又躺在床上，她应该感到安全和保护，而不是这么伤心。“试着睡吧，亲爱的。”

但当她闭上眼睛时，她看到了他们不能拥有的东西。她梦见一个长得像她的女孩或一个长得像他的男孩。和家人一起吃早餐，晚上和家人一起玩累得连衣服都不能换了。当他们伤心或受伤时，她会怎样安抚他们。但那只是一个梦，而那个梦现在已经不复存在了。

“我爱你，索尔，”她设法低声说。他明白她在想什么，那些简单的话背后隐藏着什么。

她无论如何都爱他。

她一直爱着他。

她永远爱他，即使他们的梦想破灭了。

“我太爱你了，法拉。”他吻了吻她的额头。他知道她明白他想说的话，但她不能，因为如果他这么做会让他崩溃。

他爱她而不责备她。

他爱她，没关系。

他爱她，他知道她这么多年来一直在努力。

索尔想，也许这样更好。他们的生活已经够艰难的了，他们一起经历了那么多，也许这是命中注定的。还是很痛。

第二天早上，她会继续说下去，因为她总是那样做，而他会继续说下去，因为那正是她所需要的。他知道她很坚强，比大多数人都坚强，但她不能没有他。如果不是他，她也会崩溃。

所以他一直等到她睡着。然后他也可以哭泣，可以哭泣，哀悼和诅咒生命的残酷。在梦里，他想象法拉手上抱着一个孩子走路，孩子们又笑又玩。他想象着他将如何尽一切努力保护他们的安全。

但现在这一切都结束了。他们已经尝试了太久，太多次梦想破灭。他们很清楚，这是他们最后一次尝试，也是最后一次机会。而这个机会——现在只是又一张血迹斑斑的床单。

很久以前，他就不再让这些小小的机会离他的心太近了。他不想去想，如果他真的开始爱他们所有人，他会有什么样的感受，把他们当作他们的。他不想知道有多痛。但他这么做是因为他在法拉看到了。

他慢慢地从床上爬起来，踩在地板上。床单还在那里，因为他没时间把床单扔掉，而法拉仍然坐在他们的卧室里抽泣着，喘着粗气。

“即使我们的梦想破灭了，我也爱你。”他拾起床单低声说，现在他也哭了。这次和上次不一样。这是他们最后的机会，也是他们梦想的最后一束光。最后一次，他允许自己希望一切都不一样，对一个逝去的东西感到空虚的爱。为了一个梦和一张血淋淋的床单。


End file.
